Eternal Solstice
Eternal Solstice has two states: Dead Chat and Flame War. Do not bring your religion here. Do not bring your elitism. Do not bring your spam, your wise ideas, your TUBBY, your political views, your butthurt, your YouTube links, system32, desu, or white milk. Bring me a sandwich. Stay out of Eternal Solstice. Yes, we mean you. There is no escape. A keyboard is not a Language Arts degree. In order to ensure that your keyboard remains functional, make sure the Caps Lock button is off. Otherwise, you run the risk of depleting your caps fluid and forgetting to make sense. Arguments are not won by talking really fast, especially since everything you believe in is utterly, completely wrong. It should also be pointed out that arguments are not won at all. Contribute useful text to the chat or GTFO. Those seeking to become Moderators should locate existing Moderators and send them links to porn, which they require to fuel the banhammer. Eternal Solstice is not a role-play chat. Whether you're made of pure energy or just really like to nuke everything, you still don't belong here. There are other chat rooms for your brand of derp, most notably getting off the computer and going outside. This is also not a place to criticize people for being online, unless you can manage to do that without the use of an electronic device. You don't punch yourself in the face and then laugh at people for getting in fistfights. Regulars *Those marked with an asterix have not been seen in ES for a bit Offended? Talk to me about it. Don't be sad if you're not on here. There are plenty of good people in chat, but only the ones who are on all the time are recognized as regs. We still love you anyway. Ex Regs Theoria Spent all his free time developing a game and painfully trolling religious folk. "Moved on" to "better things". Weltall09 Everyone's favorite punching bag until he moved to some Japanese-speaking room. o3o darrenthevampire A pretty chill guy to talk to, darren's laptop is currently broken, but if he ever gets a new one he might come back! Mods Chat Excerpts Llama118: Still no quotes though degas22: use the one i gave you Llama118: Still no GOOD quotes dante866: cosine of butt raped? dante866: PI OVER 2! :::::::::: Llama118: well I had this boner earlier- ::::::::::: ellie1996: llama, stop there.- :::::::::::: ellie1996: please!!- ::::::::::: Trishazard: ooh tell more! - ::::::::::: XHotTopicHottieX: oh! dinner- ::::::::: manda1017: but agent will be getting ass :::::::::: ellie1996: He always comes back ::::::::: Agent_86: yeah i might not be on later :::::::::::: Agent_86: ;D ::::::: jackdiablo: Vacationing in the Llama fields of South Dakota? ::::::::: ellie1996: And you wonder why she teases you... :::::::::: Tobi800: **** i wish i had netflix right now ::::::::: jackdiablo: AGENT IS GOING TO GET HIM SOME :::::::::: manda1017: more like south alaska ::::::::::: Tobi800: remember agent ::::::::: manda1017: AGENTS BEEN GETTING SOME ::::::::::: Tobi800: never use a condom ::::::::::::: Agent_86: ^ ::::::::::::: Agent_86: ... :::::::::::: jackdiablo: LOLOLOL :::::::::::: Agent_86: **** you tobi :::::::::::: manda1017: xD :::::::::::: Tobi800: lmao ::::::::::: ellie1996: LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::::::::::: Cyon: ^^ ::::::::: jackdiablo: Seriously rolling with laughter right now :::::::::::: Tobi800: ninja ****ah ::::::::::: manda1017: little agent babies ::::::::::: ellie1996: I can't breathe omg :::::::::: jackdiablo: That's going in my profile. :::::::::::: Tobi800: WHOO ::::::::::: manda1017: im ssing that ::::::::::: ellie1996: PROFILE ADD :::::::::: Tobi800: I MADE JACKS PROFILE ::::::::::: Tobi800: AND ELLIES The Eternal Solstice wiki '''needs quotes'! If you think you've got a really good one, let me know!'' Rules #Do not talk about Eternal Solstice #Do NOT talk about Eternal Solstice #Everyone is stupid until proven intelligent #Your opinions are wrong until proven intelligent #Even then they are still wrong #There are no women on the internet (unless you count porn) #We only speak english here, Señor. #Lurk moar. #????? #Profit. Contact The Eternal Solstice wiki is maintained by Llama118 with collaborative effort from other Kongregate members. If you think something needs to be changed, the best way to do so is to leave a shout on my profile. If you edit this page yourself, it will almost certainly be reverted. If you're so desperate that you need to edit your description to tell everyone how great you are, you're probably not that great. Go outside. Category:Deleted chat rooms